Dysfunctional charm
by supraex
Summary: kagome makes a potion to get rid of all of the hanyous anoying attiudes. but she dosen't know what will hit her.
1. the charm

Dysfunctional charm  
  
So here my first fic. Don't expect it to be good but don't not read it. I mean . oh well just read it.  
  
Dysfunctional charm Chapter 1:The charm.  
  
It all stared out in a typical day In the past. Inuyasha was picking on Shippo. Miroku was groping Sango. And Kagome was talking to Kaede " Kaede what was that spell you were about to teach me? I think it was for Inuyasha."  
  
"Ahhh yes child that spell hasn't been done in over a century, I may not have all the instructions translated but we can do it with what we've got."  
  
"Thank you Kaede sama." ' Finally I can teach that little arrogant Hanyou a little lesson.'  
  
'I wonder what Kagome is doing.' Inuyasha thought as he stopped trying to hit Shippo for being too much of an "alpha male". Inuyasha thought he should go cheek up with her. So he stopped and to his surprise found Kagome right behind him."Wah. kago-wench what are you doing behind me."  
  
"You'll see soon. Miroku, Sango can you come over here for a second." After they came through the door Miroku "accidentally" tripped and grabbed Sango's ass.  
"HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI. " After sporting a couple of bumps on the head he sat down and did nothing else (for the next few minutes "-").  
  
"Okay now that that is over what were you going to say wench"  
  
"Well I, with the help of Kaede, have solved our problems considering this Hanyou."  
  
"Wha. what are you up to wench. I don't have any problems.  
  
"You don't but we do." said Miroku." we have many problems"  
  
"Well any way, I have found a solution. we shall .do.THIS" With that Kagome threw a potion to the feet of the Hanyou. Everybody started to gag and after a while they all passed out.  
  
# Three hours later # "Oh baka that wasn't supposed to happen" Kagome stood up slowly and looked around. "Well I hope the fricking potion worked. That took a lot of my time."  
  
Inuyasha stood up slowly and asked" Kagome, can you please tell me what has happened.  
  
"Isn't it obvios you baka. I just threw a potion at you." 'Why am I acting so mean? I know this isn't me.'  
  
Sango and Miroku woke up at the same time. Instantly Sango goes up to Miroku "why you look strong, will you father me a child?"  
  
"Wha. hentai" Miroku said.  
  
"Okay " Kagome cut in." what in seven hells is going on here?"  
  
Just then Kaede and Shippo walked in. "oh no .Kagome did you use that potion I gave you?"  
  
"Yeah what's with you grandma?"  
  
"Oh boy let me explain."  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
~Okay I sorry but this just came to mind while I was spazing. I think I'll update every Saturday. Oh and I forgot :I do not own Inuyasha. Please don't flame, it my first fan fic. Any ways please review any way.  
  
Ja ne minna 


	2. explanations

Okay so it was cool. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, so so very much. This means that I will continue. Oh yeah I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't. Oh well. (. So any way let the show begin.  
  
Dysfunctional charm Chapter 2: The explanation  
  
."Oh no .Kagome did you use that potion I gave you?"  
  
"Yeah what's with you grandma?"  
  
"Oh boy let me explain. That potion wasn't ready yet. If you used it then all of you were affected. Oh dear, oh dear."  
  
"So that's it is, we all got hit, so, baka what the hell do we do to fix this" 'that wasn't what I wanted to say. I can't control my language.'  
  
"Well Kagome it seems that we will have to put up with your new behavior for now. That is until Kaede can find a counter potion, right," Inuyasha said very unlike himself. "So Kaede Chan, what exactly does this potion do? "  
  
"Well Inuyasha it counters you attitude. Kind of like if you angry then if you use this potion you'll be happy. Or in more realistic terms if you're perverted and you strike a shy girl. Their attitudes will switch." Kaede say's this just as Sango reaches out to Miroku's .  
  
"HENTAI !!!" finally Sango knows how much it hurts to be hit with a golden rod.  
  
"So that is what it feels like, no wonder you kept trying to get me in bed with you." with that said, Sango sat in a corner and did nothing (for the next few minutes)  
  
"Well as Inuyasha was saying," Kaede said trying to keep the calm "I haven't been able to translate that part. So. you'll be like this for a while."  
  
"Oh well, looks like it'll be a long time till you get to go home Kagome.Kagome. Oh no she's gone." Inuyasha didn't notice in the commotion that she had left for the well.  
  
* Kagome's POV *  
  
'Well this isn't going to be good. I think I'll go home for now' she thought to herself. She was starting to get bored so she left for the well. When I got there I heard a scream "hentai!!!" 'Oh well that would have been fun to see.' So with that she jumped into the well and into the future.  
  
When she came out of the well house in her time, Souta came up to me and said," hey Kagome, did Inuyasha come with you. I wanted to show him a cool game I just got. It's about thes."  
  
"Shut the hell up. I just got back damn it." Souta was surprised to say the least. He had never heard Kagome swear before.  
  
"You.you...YOU MEANIE!" before she knew it he ran into the house crying.  
  
'I didn't want this to happen. I just got back. I should be hugging him right now.' But she was bored so she decided to go over to Hojo's to have some fun.  
  
end of chapter two.  
  
NOT THAT KIND OF FUN YOU HENTAIS. No not that kind. Besides this is a inu/kag pairing. I'm just want to have a little fun that's all.any way please review and all that stuff.  
  
Ja ne minna. ( 


	3. Hojo bashing

Dysfunctional charm  
  
Yay a new chapie. ("_") Okay so I'm a little late who cares. Any way hope you enjoy Hojo bashing.  
  
Dysfunctional charm Hojo bashing  
  
Kagome was bored so she decided to go over to Hojo's to have some fun. So when she started to walk over to Hojo's, she noticed that she was being followed. "Inuyasha what are you doing behind me. Are you trying to drag me back to that dumb stupid fairy world again?"  
  
"Wha." ' How did she know it was me and not some one else. Stupid fairy world oh man she's crazy. Oh well, I just have to calm her down. "Kagome maybe you should come back to my time. you would-"  
  
That's when Kagome cut him off "would be what .more safer, more easier to protect, be more what?"  
  
"More of both. You would hurt others in your current state. Until you can under stand how to control this new you better, I do not think that you should be in this time." for once Inuyasha was saying things he truly believed. His habit of putting his foot in his mouth and saying the wrong thing are behind him. "You would be able to protect your self there by not saying anything that you would regret. So will you please come back with me?"  
  
"No. not just yet. I have to do some thing to that weak human that you so fricking hate. You go play with Souta" with that Kagome leapt off to Hojo's house.  
  
'Who knew that I could run this fast.' She thought as she ran. 'I know that I've been working out because of the fairy tale. but this is just too much power.' Se reached Hojo's house in a record 3 ½ minutes (wow "_"). She knocked on the door and came in.  
  
"yo lover boy. Ya here?"  
  
"Kagome? Is that you?" Hojo replied from the kitchen. "Just a second Kagome sama." When Hojo came into the hallway he was wearing an apron that said, 'kiss the chef '. "What can I do for you? Are you felling okay?"  
  
Kagome felt a little frustrated because of the apron said, "Why the hell would I want to kiss you Hojo?" noticing that he had the apron on he took it off with a blush still on his face. "Any way I was just wondering. would you like to.go to the prom with me?"  
  
A look between shock and happiness went to his face in the second after she said that."Wha. okay when can I -"  
  
And for the second time she cut someone off, "oh yeah sorry Hojo Kun, I forgot there is no prom. my mistake." He became sad and flushed just as fast as the last mood change. "Oh well. I guess we'll just have to make out. Sorry. I thought we could go a little further."  
  
Okay scratch the last thing I sad, he's happy." Oh that's okay. wha. m-m- make o-u-t?"  
  
"Oh I for got I already have a boyfriend .sorry again. Oh well good bye Hojo kun." And with that she turned around and left leaving a horrified Hojo behind. After a few block of walking she started to hear loud sobbing noises." oh that was really fun. What to do, what to do. oh I can go to Souta and find out what happened with Inuyasha.  
  
With that she left for home to find out that some thing was terribly wrong.  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE  
  
Well that was pretty good. Sorry for the short chapters. think of it this way: short chapies= more chapies. More chapies= more time for review. Any way review and I'll make it up to you. Oh also I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't. also, also to all those people that like Hojo.1) you are insane. 2) I'm soooo sorry.  
  
Any way just review and I'll update.  
  
Ja ne minna."_" 


End file.
